Fate Of The Shikon Jewel
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: What happens if Kagome was the one who protected the jewel 50 years ago instead of Kikyo? Would she fall in love with Inuyasha when they meet? Will Inuyasha ever give up on a way to become a full fledged demon and love Kagome? Inuyasha x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show Inuyasha._

_This story is based on episode 147 & 148: the Tragic Love Song of Destiny part 1 and 2_

_But instead of Kikyo who once protected the jewel, it is Kagome. It is the same except I changed it around._

_Summary: What happens if Kagome was the one who protected the jewel 50 years ago instead of Kikyo? Would she fall in love with Inuyasha when they meet? Will Inuyasha ever give up on a way to become a full fledged demon and love Kagome? Or will the jewel get in their way of their love with one another? Inuyasha x Kagome _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Meeting Tsubaki And The Curse**

**There was a priestess walking through a forest with a bow and quiver of arrows at her back. Her name is Kagome.**

**She is a powerful priestess that protects her village which was near the Bone Eater's Well and the Sacred Tree. She wore clothes like what other priestess' wear. This was a white priestess top that has a red ribbon around her neck and red hakamas. Her hair was in a low pony tail with some strands of hair on front. She tied it with a white ribbon. Her hair was p to her waist and it glistened in the sun and night.**

_(A/N: Pretty much she looks like Kikyo but her hair is still the same only her hair is as long as Kikyo's. That red ribbon I told you here comes with the top though I don't know what that is for. But remember, Kikyo doesn't exist in THIS story)_

**She had a small girl to her right. Her name is Kaede. She was Kagome's little sister. She has her black hair up to her back with the same hairstyle as Kagome. She wore an orange kimono and she also helps her older sister like taking care of injured people.**

**"Kaede, I am going ahead for a while ok?" Kagome said to Kaede.**

**"Ok Kagome-oneesama, I will try to catch up ok?" Kaede said stopping and looking at her sister.**

**Kagome just nodded and began running through the forest.**

**Soon, Kaede ran after soon when her sister was out of her sight. **

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's Pov**

**I was in a clearing which was only covered in flowers and with large rocks at the back of me. My hair was swaying in the wind too. Soon, I saw the dark priestess that Kaede and I met a while ago.**

**'Tsubaki" I said.**

**"Kagome-dono" she said.**

**"Kagome-oneesama!" I heard Kaede yelled to me.**

**I turned my face to see my little sister walking towards me. **

**Before she past that rock, I yelled, "Don't come any closer Kaede!"**

**I saw her stop and looked at the direction of where the dark priestess is at.**

**"That person is...a miko named Tsubaki isn't she?" she questioned.**

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK **

_While Kagome and Kaede was walking through a road, they saw a dark priestess who was wearing a purple kimono and has her black her up to her waist. To her front, they saw a man passing through. We think that is Tsubaki's father._

_While they past Kaede and Kagome, both of them bowed in respect while they past by. When Tsubaki past them, she glanced at Kagome and she saw that and also began looking at her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_

* * *

_

**I saw Tsubaki walking a little forward to glance at her. I saw her looking at Kaede and smirking at her.**

**"So, that child is Kagome-dono's younger sister, huh?" she said still looking at Kaede.**

**I was about to reply but I got interrupted when I saw the sky turn dark and purple. **

**Tsubaki and I looked at the sky seeing it was unusual.**

**"Are you sure it is alright? I am more capable of handling this myself. Stay back with your younger sister." Tsubaki said glancing towards the sky then at me.**

**"You do not worry." I said closing me eyes**

**Then, Tsubaki turned to me with amused eyes. **

**"Impressive. Not even hesitating to consider staying back, your own family is in danger." she said.**

**Suddenly, the screeching demons came out and there were loads of them.**

**"Demons!" I heard Kaede yelled.**

**I turned around, which let my hair swinging behind me, and I saw Kaede running towards a rock for safety.**

**But then I saw a demon growled at her and began coming towards my sister. Before it got to her, I notched an arrow and released it which it purified the demon that was after Kaede.**

**I saw another demon and I proceed to use my arrow.**

**

* * *

**

**Kaede's Pov**

**"A-Amazing!" I said when I saw my onee-sama purified that demon.**

**When I saw her fighting more, I began to smile for her.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's Pov**

**"You are such a powerful woman." I heard Tsubaki said who was disposing a demon with her blade.**

**Soon, I was back to back with her.**

**"No, not a woman, yet unequivocally a miko" she said.**

_'Yes, I am a miko. That is my destiny.' I thought._

**Soon, I saw another demon coming towards me. I notched an arrow and purified it.**

**After that, all the demons were slain. Tsubaki began walking towards me.**

**The battle was over.**

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's Pov **

**While I was running through a forest, I saw a huge demon that was after me.**

**"Where are you?! Where did you go, hanyou?!" the demon said trying to find me. But it was useless. I began running past it.**

**"Right here!" I yelled and soon the demon looked up to see me.**

**"Sakontessou! I yelled and I sliced the demon in half.**

**It yelled before it was dead.**

**"You fool, no one call me hanyou and lives to tell the world about it." I said looking at the demon who called me a hanyou.**

**

* * *

**

**Kaede's Pov **

**My sister and I traveled by foot all around the country exterminating as a wandering miko.**

**We just past a village with Tsubaki at our back.**

**My onee-sama and I bowed to Tsubaki for her help.**

**My onee-sama turned around and was about to leave but Tsubaki said something.**

**"Are you sure you don't want your reward?" she asked my onee-sama.**

**My onee-sama glanced at her and said, "Yes, you may have it, Tsubaki-dono".**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's Pov **

**" I see, well than, thank you" I heard Tsubaki-dono said and closed her eyes.**

**"Kagome-dono, as a well fellow miko-in-training, let me warn you of one thing." she said.**

**Once I heard that, I stopped walking. Also, my sister stops and glanced at Tsubaki.**

**"A miko show her true power once she throws away her feelings. But as a woman, you will probably fall in love." Tsubaki said.**

**Soon I turned around and looked at Tsubaki in the eye.**

**"Me? Fall in love?" I said smirking.**

**Soon, I saw Tsubaki's eyes turn read before they went back to normal.**

**"Do not forget. Do not fall in love. Do not be loved by a man. If you ever meet such a man, you will die an unnatural death." she said.**

**I closed my eyes and smiled. "Huh, I'll keep that on mind." I said then began to walk away.**

**Soon, Kaede began to follow suite.**

**

* * *

**

**"That Tsubaki is a complicated woman..." I said to Kaede.**

**"Huh?" she asked looking at me.**

**"She placed a curse upon me." I said still looking forward.**

**"A curse?" she asked.**

**"Fear not, there is no need to worry. There is no way that I would ever fall in love." I said back.**

**Soon, the trip to my village was silent.**

**

* * *

**

**"Grrr...How can I be hurt with such weak demon?!" Inuyasha said holding his left arm. He was injured since he had to take out demons that were related to the demon who called him a hanyou.**

**"I need...more strength!!" he yelled wincing the pain the demons inflicted.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: There you go readers; I think this is long enough though I don't know. Like I said, it is based on episodes 147 & 148 but Kagome instead of Kikyo._

_If you have any clips on episode 147 & 148 please tell me since there is nothing at youtube. Make sure they have subtitles or at least it is Japanese. _

_I need some help and I would appreciate if you help me if you want to know what will happen next. It is like episode 147 & 148 but different again to all the people who didn't read the first part._

_Please Read & Review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry I wasn't able to update for a while. I was so busy with my homework and it is getting harder by the moment. T.T So I decided to update this chappie since I have the whole episodes_

_to. NOT all of them just some. I hope you enjoy this chappie!_

_Disclaimer: zzzzZZZZzzzz_

_SlayerPriestess: -slaps disclaimer-_

_Disclaimer: Huh! What? Oh yeah! SlayerPriestess does not own Inuyasha but she wishes to._

_SlayerPriestess: Sleep again and you're fired. _

_Disclaimer: -salutes- Yes sir! I mean ma'am!

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: The Shikon No Tama and the encounter of Inuyasha the half demon**_

_**Soon, Kagome-sama and Kaede went into their village, they heard the villagers calling Kagome-sama. It was afternoon so the sun was down.**_

_**When Kagome and Kaede approached the villagers, one of the village men said, "Welcome back, Kagome-sama."**_

_**Then, another village man said to Kagome, "Kagome-sama, this morning some taijiya came asking about you. Since we said you were away,**_

_**They'll come again tonight."**_

_**"Taijiya? For what reason, I wonder?" Kagome said thinking.**_

_**Soon it began to rain.**_

_**"Onee-sama! Hurry and get in the hut!" Kaede said to her big sister.**_

_**After minutes have past, Kagome saw the taijiya waiting outside kneeling next to her hut.

* * *

**_

_Kagome's Pov_

_**When I saw the taijiya outside of my hut where it was raining, I came outside if they were the taijiya that the villagers were talking about.**_

_**I walked forward to a man who wasn't kneeling so I presume it is the leader of the taijiya. He approached me and hand me something. When he did,**_

_**he bowed and commanded the other taijiya to leave for the Demon Slayer's Village.**_

_**I looked at what the leader of the taijiya gave me. It seems it was kind of like a jewel which it was. I saw Kaede walking out of the hut rubbing her eyes.**_

_**"Onee-sama, what's going on?" She asked me sleepily.**_

_**She approached me and looks at what I was holding.**_

_**"That's...!" she began but she wasn't able to finish her sentence since I disrupted her.**_

_**"It's called the Shikon No Tama. I've been entrusted with the task of purifying its polluted aura." I said lowering my hand so Kaede can get a better look at the Shikon No Tama.

* * *

**_

_Kaede's Pov_

_**That was the first time I'd ever seen the Shikon No Tama. And... since she was given custody of it, my sister's life and fate changed drastically.**_

_**Everywhere she'd go, there were demons after the jewel, and she used her bow, arrows, and her sacred powers to purify all the demons that were after her.**_

_**Whenever, she past the village women, she always saw them wearing make up and such. She doesn't wear once since she doesn't have time for that and she wasn't interested in it. So she just **__**closed her eyes and walked away.

* * *

**_

_Inuyasha's Pov_

_**I was running quick through the forest because I know what time it is.**_

_**"I got to hurry since tonight's..." I started but I wasn't able to finish since I saw a huge purple light where the direction I am heading to.**_

_**"What the?!" I asked when I stopped immediately. **_

_**"There's a horrible scent of blood." I said covering my nose with my robe of the fire rat.**_

_**I went to investigate. When I reached where the purple light came from, I saw a lot of slain demons and a woman. Not just an ordinary woman, a beautiful priestess.**_

_**I saw her and I got to say she was very beautiful. She was panting hard and her hair was loose with smudges on her face.**_

_**She turned around to the tree I am with her eyes glistening.**_

_**'She really is cute but she looks pretty wear out' I thought trying to fight the blush out of my face.**_

_**Soon, I started to pulsate. **_

_**'It's started..!' I thought. My claws began to shrink into regular human nails. My hair turned raven black while my ears turned into normal ningen ears. My eyes turned from gold into violet.**_

_**Also, I had no more fangs just regular teeth.**_

_**"How long do you intend to hide?" I heard the priestess said.**_

_**She fully turned around at the tree I was on. Soon, I saw thunder come. Also, it began to rain.**_

_**"Are you also after the Shikon No Tama?" she asked me.**_

_**"Shikon no Tama? What is this "Shikon No Tama thing?" I asked her.**_

_**Then I heard her laugh. "If you don't know the Shikon no Tama, then I won't have to slay you. Perhaps you are a half-demon instead." she said.**_

_**"H-how did you know I was a half-demon?" I asked her hesitating but wasn't effect on how she called me a hanyou. Somehow, I didn't care if she did call me that.**_

_**She laughed again. "It's pretty easy to tell by you aura. But I think you changed human on the night of the new moon." she said.**_

_**Soon, I got down from the tree and I was in front of her.**_

_**"Seems like you're a powerful priestess" I said to her.**_

_**'He seems to be pretty cute for a half-de-" Kagome thought but wasn't able to finish since she fainted.**_

_**Before she hit the cold wet ground, I ran to her and caught her. When I looked down at her, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was beautiful from head to toe.**_

_**I took her into my hands and carried her bridal style and walked into a dry shelter. I wouldn't want her to catch a cold.

* * *

**_

_Well, what do you think? I told you it might sound like the real episodes just some twist in it. And if you're thinking Kagome is going to pin Inuyasha to the Goshinboku you got another thing coming cause I won't do that! Oopsy I told you the secret lol ahh who cares at least you know what is coming. I don't need any of your help anymore I have episode 147 & 148 now. What do you think will happen to Inuyasha and Kagome? Should I add Miroku and Sango to it too? Shippo and the dumbass Naraku?_

_Naraku: HEY! I heard that!_

_SlayerPriestess: Oh shut up! -snaps fingers-_

_Naraku: Why you-! -disappears to the center of hell-_

_SlayerPriestess: Thank you authoress which is me! -smiles-_

_Read and Review!_


	3. Author's Note

_**Kiki: Slayer isn't here because she feels sad. So Kagome, Sango, and I will explain why there is an author's note and why Slayer ain't here**_

_**Kagome: Well, she talked to her best friends in Guam on Friday night, she heard that the boy she still loves have a girlfriend.**_

_**Sango: She is crying because she loves him deeply even though she is far away from him. Her perfect life was gone and she wasn't herself all along.**_

_**Kiki: If you want to know how she feels listen to the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence or 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. She really does feel depressed.**_

_**Kagome: So don't rush her updating the next chapter because it's hard to see someone you love loves another. This author note will be in all of her continued stories.**_

_**Sango: Rush her than she won't continue her stories anymore.**_

_**Kiki: Poor Slayer**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Li-en: Sorry it took me long to update you guys! Don't kill me! -Hides behind Inuyasha-_

_Inuyasha: Hey! I don't want to get killed either! -Hides behind Li-en-_

_Li-en: Well same here! -Hides behind Inuyasha-_

_Inuyasha: Hey!_

_Li-en: I'll give you a cookie if you stay right there._

_Inuyasha: -ear tweak- A cookie!? OK!_

_Li-en: Good doggy!_

* * *

_ **Chapter 3: Is it first love in sight?**_

_Kagome's Pov_

_**I was wondering what had happen. Last time I remember was seeing a half-demon in his human form. **_

_**Who was he?**_

_**I started to think when I gain consciousness. When I slowly open my eyes, I saw the same half-demon carrying me in the rain.**_

_**I let out a small groan from the pain I have from killing all those youkais.**_

_**The cute half-demon looked at me with those gorgeous violet eyes.**_

_**"Hey, you ok?" he said to me. Even the slightest thing he said, it made me flatter.**_

_**"Y-Yea." I stuttered out. I still feel exhausted.**_

_**He stopped and let me done. He put his arms around my waist for me to stop wobbling.**_

_**"Get some rest." he whispered into my ear. **_

_**I shuddered.**_

_**My eyes slowly became heavy so I closed them. I snuggle in the guy's chest.**_

* * *

_Inuyasha's Pov_

_**I slightly blush when the girl snuggle in my chest.**_

_**I admit she is kind of cute the way she sleeps. I shook my head and carried her again ignoring when she stirred a little.**_

_**I found a cave after I had walked at least a good mile. I ran but held the girl closely to my chest so she won't get wet.**_

_**I put her down when I finally reach the cave. I removed my red haori and put it on her so it would look like a blanket. I went back outside to fine some wood.**_

* * *

_  
Kagome's Pov_

_**I woke up again but this time I feel slight refresh. I stretch my arms but when I did, I felt a something over me.**_

_**I opened my eyes to see the same red haori that half-demon wore.**_

_**"I wonder where he is..." I said out loud.**_

_**I stood up wincing from the pain in my legs. I took the haori and draped it over my shoulders and walk to the mouth of the cave.**_

_**When I finally reach my destination, I put my hand on the mouth of the cave because my body was shaking from the pain. I almost fell again for almost the third time until that same guy who rescued me caught me again.**_

_**"Next time," he said softly. "Wait for me to come back. I don't want you to die on me."**_

_**"Why are you helping me?" one tear slowly went down my face. "Are you doing this for the Shikon Jewel?"**_

_**His face softened.**_

_**He carried me bridal style like he did before. I wonder why does he keep doing that.**_

_**He put me down to the same place that I woke up from and he strokes my cheek gently.**_

_**"This may sound crazy but I don't want anything bad happen to you."**_

_**My eyes widened. My heart was beating fast and my cheeks were red.**_

_**He smirked and got up to lit up fire.**_

_**'Damn him' I thought.**_

_**"Go to sleep." he said sitting next to me. "You're going to need it."**_

_**I nodded but then he did something I didn't expect him to do.**_

_**He pulled me to his chest so I can use him like a pillow. He nuzzled my neck and kisses my cheek.**_

_**"Goodnight..." he whispered.**_

_**I fell asleep once again knowing I would always be safe around him. Half-demon or not.**_

* * *

_  
A/n: Sorry it happened so fast! n.n; Cute isn't it? Ignore some grammar and spelling mistakes please. Well that is so not definitely in the episode XD Well what will happen next? You and only YOU have the power to know once you review! Till then!_

_REVIEW!_


	5. Important Author's Note

_**Attention ALL readers, if you are reading this story and complain about the pairing then I suggest you ppl leave. I really HATE flames especially when I recieve just AFTER I updated. InuxKik lovers, STAY AWAY. Inuyasha may still have feeling for Kikyo but he loves Kagome more. Who wants to love a person who is absoultely DEAD and tries to take you to Hell?**_

_**No one. EXACTLY. Oh and read the summary it simply says InuxKAG not InuxKIK. InuxKik who sees a story that has the pairing InuxKAG and flames it without even reading it or only reads the 1st chapter drives me INSANE. That goes to all of KagxKog MirxKag SanxInu and all those pairing! Seriously, you're only bringing other people's chance of updating DOWN.**_

_**- HeartlessLonelyKairi**_


End file.
